


The Beauty of the Beast

by MathildeWithAnE



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Mash-up, a carbon-copy of the trailer for the live action disney movie but à la sauce GOT, an ode to Brienne's ability to make Jaime a better man, braime to death, just as it should be, not suitable for fluff-free diets, on the menu tonight: sentimentality, romance and epicness, we don't know who the beast is in this video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildeWithAnE/pseuds/MathildeWithAnE
Summary: "I'm sick of fighting.""You need trust to have a truce.""I trust you."
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Beauty of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  `"When Catelyn Stark released you, we both made a promise to her.  
> You gave your word. Keep it and consider the debt paid."`   
>    
>  \- Brienne of Tarth   
>    
> 

  



End file.
